Ghosts of FNAF
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: When Freddy Fazbears was closed, and Fazbear Fright burned. It seemed over. But, what happens when the Fazbear Franchise gets brought back? You'll just have to wait and see. PS: sorry for the short summary, but oc's will be used in this story. So if you have an oc.. Keep an eye on the first 2 authors notes!
1. Prolouge pt 1: A Grand Reopening

Ghosts of FNAF prolouge pt. 1: A Grand Reopening

The days were cold, and the fall season was in full swing. About 30 years ago today, Freddy Fazbears Pizza was closed for good. Mike had been married, and lost his wife in that short span. His sister had invited him into her house to take care of his niece, due to the fact that her husband just up, and left. He sat in front if the TV, when he heard his niece call,"Hey! Uncle Mike," he heard the light brown haired girl call from the front door,"Are you sure you still want the papers? I mean TV has news too."

"I don't doubt it Jamie," Mike answered,"but, I still prefer a paper in my hands."

"Ok," Jamie said entering the room, her fair skin perfect for her emerald eyes,"I guess that makes sense."

As she was about to walk out, to play on her phone, Mike looked up. Then he said,"Jamie, getting me the paper doesn't mean you shouldn't be looking for a job."

"Ok, Uncle Schmidt," Jamie answered plopping herself on the couch next to him and, opening her laptop,"but, it's so boring. Your old job would have been so interesti..."

Mike noticed her pause, then asked,"What is it?"  
"Now don't freak," Jamie asked, her dark brown hair covering her eyes and features, though her voice said a lot, even with now being 18,"but, hypothetically, if Freddy's came back, and they had a night security guard post again. How would you feel if I applied?"

Mike smirked, he wasn't sure if she was joking or not. His eyes were completely soft, as he said,"I'd say it's your funeral."

Jamie laughed slightly at his joke, but she turned to him with a look, that said a lot. Her eyes had a glow of serious, mixed with confusion, her lips had gone from a smile, to a flat line, and her brow was frowed. "Ok," Mike said in realization,"You're being serious. I would say, it's not safe. Why do you ask?"

He suddenly noted her eyes look back at the computer. She seemed to be thinking about how to answer. Just like her, he began to remember killer animatronics, and murders that took place around the old chain. Mike stood up, and walked over when he didn't receive an answer from her, she was usually the type to respond quickly. Then as if his nightmares had become reality, on the webpage it read, _"Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Grand reopening! In need of 2 security guards to work the night shift, from 12 to 6 am. Workers are required to work up until the opening of the new stores, and make sure no one breaks in to steal anything. They must walk around the new facilities, and make sure that everything is in working order. Beyond the opening day, a month from their start date, employees can choose to stay or leave. Pay will be 20$ an hour."_

Mike froze, then said,"If you choose to work there, I'm going to work there with you."

"Uncle Mike you don't have too," Jamie said raising her hands although it was obvious she would prefer that to being alone,"I'll be ok..."

"Bull," He said,"I'll be there, you don't want to be alone. Plus my current job, well they fired me. I want to see old Fredbear again."

Jamie laughed, then said,"Looks like the characters that are coming back are, Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Golden Freddy?, Golden Bonnie?, Mangle?, Marionette, and Balloon Boy."

"Mangle," Mike answered,"was before my security guard duties, so were Marionette, and Balloon Boy. But, if memory serves, Mangle was an attempt to redesign Foxy, guess they gave her an actual character design."

With them talking about the animatronics, while filling out the applications. It felt like old times between them.

 **AN: I need more ocs! So if you have any, you'd like to see me use! Watch this youtube video to find out more:** **/yAjys8btiGE**


	2. Prolouge pt 2: Here we go Again

Ghosts of FNAF prologue part 2: Here we go again.

"If it's not one location," a short haired girl mumbled,"It's another."

She had been bound practically everywhere Freddy, and the others where. Big locations, small locations, Fazbears Fright, now the animatronics were being rebuilt along with the franchise. Or at least some of them were. The ghosts from before were brought back in new bodies, including the murderer of the children. It left her to wonder what was causing this. "It may not be all of them," she mumbled,"but, one does replace spring trap...golden bonnie...and Afton destroyed her the one that could keep the new night guards safe from him."

She shook with anger, but refrained from screaming. Being a Banshee, did make her screams powerful, but she didn't want to destroy anything. "Keep it together Krystal," she said,"take a deep breath, and here we go again."

 **AN: Again friends! If you have a FNAF oc you want to see in this story! Please visit this youtube video I posted: /yAjys8btiGE**

 **Peace!**


End file.
